


Кристина и Майкл против здравого смысла

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson
Genre: Crossover, Cyberpunk, Gen, Next Generation, One of My Favorites, Prompt Fic, Social Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2036 год, Всеамериканские Штаты, время победившего киберпанка. Третья мировая отгремела и закончилась, воцарились мир и порядок, люди наконец обрели стабильность.<br/>А может, все совсем не так?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кристина и Майкл против здравого смысла

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке ~Ниакрис~: "Напишите, пожалуйста, мини или миди про Кристину и Майкла, глубокий постканон (т.е детки уже подростки или взрослые), можно пейринг. Просто интересно, какими они вырастут (при таких-то родителях))))."

— Знала, что ты придешь сюда, брат.

Майкл медленно, осторожно обернулся. Смертельный пол — безумная паутина Прим Техов, город над городом, и еще над одним городом, — качнулся и тихонько запел под его ногами. Кристина сидела на самом краю крыши, свесив ноги в темную пустоту, и смотрела на него зеркальными линзами экстремально модных в этом сезоне очков. В них отражались огни Ночного города, грязным лоскутным одеялом раскинувшегося далеко внизу.

— Прим Техи тебе позволяют тут шастать? — бросила она грубовато, как всегда, и сквозь зубы сплюнула вниз. — Ну-ну, ты везунчик. Меня они вечно гонят куда подальше. Это их вотчина, а я пока что не горю желанием отращивать себе чертову собачью пасть. Социально-профессиональная замкнутая общность, блядь.

Майкл шаг за шагом пробирался к Кристине, стараясь не поскользнуться. Смертельный пол был слишком опасен для обычных прогулок. Идеальная конструкция, гениальное в своей простоте решение и при всем этом — прекраснейшее произведение искусства. Никакой страховки, поручней или чего-то еще — лишь тросы, фанера, доски, брошенные будто наугад, небрежно прилепленные к стенам, уходящие в темноту. Майкл шумно выдохнул, сделав последний шаг по шаткому канату, приклеенному к стене эпоксидкой, и перепрыгнул на крышу. Сердце грозилось выскочить из груди, но в голове уже обрастал подробностями, отрисовывался новый чертеж… Нет, целая серия! Это будет серия домов, необыкновенно воздушных и легких и при этом удобных для жизни.

— Прим Техам тоже нужны деньги, — ответил Майкл. — И не называй меня “брат”, у тебя и без того их два.

— Два, — согласилась Кристина и одним движением, оттолкнувшись от едва заметного выступа, вскочила на ноги. Сильно.

Она покачнулась, ловя равновесие, на самом краю, и Майкл с трудом подавил желание поймать ее за руку и оттащить подальше. Знал, что в лучшем случае получит в нос. Кристина расхохоталась, глядя на него, и снова покачнулась, балансируя на одной ноге. 

— Братья. Один мертв, второй — мудак. 

— Конченая, — беззлобно резюмировал Майкл. — Чего тебе на этот раз? Денег? Снова кому-то задолжала?

Он провел пальцем по биоконтурному браслету, вызывая терминал клиент-банка, но Кристина громко фыркнула, и Майкл поднял глаза. Она смотрела на него с высоты своего недюжинного роста, не скрывая презрения.

— Нет, не задолжала, хотя у тебя, папенькиного сынка, я бы чуток позаимствовала… безвозмездно, — огрызнулась она. — Мне не карманные деньги нужны. Идем со мной, покажу кой-чего. Там и поговорим.

Это был долгий путь вниз: ржавые лестницы, липкие, влажные перила, покачивающаяся перед лицом широкая спина Кристины, обтянутая темно-синей кожаной курткой с перфорацией — даже неожиданно — в форме бабочек. На одном из нижних уровней Кристина вдруг резко свернула влево и дернула Майкла за собой.

— Тс-с-с! — зашипела она и высунула из-за угла кончик пальца буквально на мгновение. — А… Нет, показалось.

И они побежали дальше, вниз по лестнице, теперь еще более ржавой и прогнившей. Майкл уже перестал запоминать дорогу — он никогда еще не спускался так глубоко в Ночной город. Кристина снова переехала? Сюда? Впервые Майкл согласился с ее родителями: она действительно покатилась по наклонной, и продолжает. Когда они остановились перед обшарпанной металлической дверью на одном из самых нижних уровней, Майкл окончательно убедился, что Бреннан была, как всегда, права. Ниже падать уже некуда, буквально.

Кристина заглянула в глазок, дверь считала отпечаток сетчатки и открылась, едва слышно щелкнув.

— Заходи.

Она заперла за ним дверь, небрежно швырнула куртку на вешалку и прошагала в другую комнату. Майкл пошел за ней, озираясь.

— Кристина, ты… — начал он и заметил удобное мягкое кресло с фантошлемом, подключенное к негромко гудящему микросерверу. — Ты здесь работаешь?!

— Я не Кристина, я Кэб, К-Э-Б, дурилка, не зови меня больше этим тупорылым именем, — бросила она через плечо и похлопала по подлокотнику кресла. — Иди, залезай, я обещала тебе кое-что показать.

И она вызвала терминал. Майкл замешкался, недоуменно разглядывая неожиданное в этой дыре супер-современное оборудование. Он знал, что Кристина (как бы она ни называла себя) назло родителям бросила Принстон и стала кибер-гейшей. Он помнил, что в Принстон ее взяли за спортивные достижения, а вовсе не за академическую успеваемость, и не особенно жалели о потере такой студентки. Но почему-то он представлял ее работу иначе — удобные кабинеты, шифоновые занавески на высоких стрельчатых окнах, элегантные кровати с фанто-разъемами. Этакий будуар современной куртизанки, а вовсе не подземный бункер, как у заправского мнемоника.

— Не тупи, чуня! — рявкнула Кристина.

Майкл пожал плечами, сел в кресло, тут же жадно охватившее его со всех сторон, и надел шлем. Он немедленно вспомнил воображаемый будуар, потому что очутился именно в таком. Только стены оказались чисто-белыми, черный ковер под ногами, а прямо перед ним…

Майкл сдернул шлем с головы и открыл рот, не находя слов. Потому что он увидел Кристину, облитую с ног до головы алым сверкающим латексом, обрисовывавшим каждую линию, каждый изгиб, малейшую черточку тела, она казалась более обнаженной, чем стала бы, раздевшись на самом деле.

— Чего? — удивилась Кристина. — А! Извини, брат, сейчас перемотаю. Ну и покраснел же ты…

Она рассмеялась и быстро набрала что-то на виртуальной клавиатуре.

— Это воспоминание? — спросил Майкл. Шлем он держал в руках, не спеша надевать его.

— Угу. Ты смотри, смотри, я уже все перемотала.

— Как тебе удалось его заполучить? Не у каждой лаборатории есть программы для считывания памяти.

Кристина фыркнула и повела рукой, скорчив загадочную рожицу. Майкл все понял с полуслова: еще ни разу ей не удавалось скрыть от него что-нибудь. В отличие от Кристины, у него был достаточно высокий айкью, и он умел сопоставлять факты, хотя часто ленился это делать. Но сейчас его взяло любопытство.

— Кинан, — утвердительно произнес Майкл.

Кристина сделала глупое лицо. Ну точно, Кинан.

— Посмотри, что там, вопросы потом.

И Майкл снова надел шлем. 

Он стоял у гроба, покрытого звездно-полосатым флагом. Не прямо рядом — обзор загораживали широкие спины в консервативных черных пиджаках и коротко, почти под ноль стриженые седые затылки. Майкл мог видеть только угол гроба, темное полированное дерево, выглядывающее из-под яркого сине-бело-красного шелка. Странное чувство, будто тебя заперло в чужом теле — ни пальцем пошевелить, ни головы повернуть не удавалось, пока Майкл не сдвинулся на шаг в сторону, подчиняясь незнакомцу, чье воспоминание он просматривал. Теперь стало видно изголовье — гроб был открыт, умерший лежал, безучастно усмехаясь, а священник читал над ним псалом, с фальшивой печалью вглядываясь в молитвенник. Что-то в лице покойника показалось смутно знакомым — то ли сардоническая усмешка, то ли острые брови, Майкл пытался рассмотреть его, пока хозяин воспоминаний не завертел головой, озираясь. Наверняка это память охранника. Но тут донеслись слова священника: “Покойся с миром, Гордон Саксон”, и Майкл вспомнил.

Перед ним в гробу лежал последний и единственный президент Объединенной Америки. Гордон Саксон, победивший в Большой войне.

— Так зачем тебе нужны деньги? — спросил Майкл после того, как стащил шлем и отдышался наконец. — Господи боже, старикашка Гордон Гордон мертв. Быть не может.

— Мне нужен мнемоник, — ответила Кристина и затянулась электронной сигаретой. — Деньги — чтобы оплатить его услуги. Что, твой курчавый папаша тоже называет нашего ныне покойного президента Гордон Гордон? Ладно бы еще Гарольдом, как все, ну ты понимаешь.

Она рассмеялась, и Майкл вдруг понял, что Кристина нервничает. И боится.

— Знаешь, это, наверное, какая-нибудь дурацкая игра, — сказал он и потянулся к сигарете. — Фантопликация. Парень решил пофантазировать, заказал такую экзотику… Дай-ка тягу.

Кристина протянула руку, вложила сигарету ему в пальцы.

— Не, — коротко ответила она. — Воспоминание старое. Видел флаг? На нем всего пятьдесят звезд, дед сказал, это старый флаг, до всеамериканского союза. Фантушники не соблюдают деталей, флаг был бы современный. Президент умер еще во время войны. Понимаешь?

— Кого мы тогда выбрали на четвертый срок? — спросил Майкл. До него пока не дошло, что все это правда. Казалось, что это какая-то фигня, фантастика, в их спокойном, упорядоченном мире не бывает таких вещей, как в дешевых подростковых боевичках с вау-эффектами.

— Вот именно, кого? 

Кристина встала, потянулась, хрустнув суставами.

— Я хочу оплатить мнемоника и независимую ячейку памяти, — повторила она. — Я хочу, чтобы люди узнали правду. Брехни в этом мире и так слишком много. Ты мне поможешь?

***

Майкл раньше не бывал в Дроме, а вот Кристина здесь казалась совершенно своей. Она небрежно махнула рукой стриженному под Сони Мао бармену, опустилась на высокий стул — а Майклу пришлось вскарабкиваться на него, и он привычно подавил раздражение — Кристина всегда была выше него, еще с пяти лет.

Здесь будто и не ночь была. Люди в баре толпились, как муравьи, многие демонстрировали модные в этом сезоне гиператлетичные мышцы. Майкл, натурал до мозга костей, поежился — он ни разу не видел так много Техов, как здесь. Бармен толкнул Кристине высокий запотевший бокал с чем-то неоновым и многослойным, и та легко опрокинула все разноцветные, радужные, как носки ее отца, слои себе в рот.

— Уф. Теперь можно и познакомиться кое с кем. Не подходи близко, просто будь рядом.

— Тебе чего? — недружелюбно бросил Майклу бармен.

— То же самое, что и девушке.

Шот оказался горячим, как расплавленная магма. Майкл набрал в рот воздуха, но Кристина уже соскочила со стула, побрела, покачивая широкими, вот уже десять лет старомодными плечами, к дальнему столику, спрятавшемуся в полутьме. Майкл поспешно провел над кассой левой рукой, чтобы расплатиться, и спрыгнул со стула. А Кристина уже сидела за столиком, громко смеялась и хлопала по плечу бледного и тоже совершенно немодного типа — короткая стрижка, острые черты лица. Тут же они встали и двинулись к двери, и Кристина обняла парня за плечи и что-то втирала ему на ухо, хихикая.

Она хитрая, отлично умеет притворяться, пусть и не семи пядей во лбу, не то что ее младший братец. Майкл пошел за ними, стараясь не отставать, но и не висеть на хвосте совсем очевидно. Странно, что ему в голову пришла именно эта фразочка из детективов. Из старых, плоских фильмов в стиле нуар: герой в мягкой шляпе идет ночью по темным городским улицам, следует за прекрасной напарницей. Майкл улыбнулся. Это был красивый образ.

Пока Кристина и мнемоник брели по улице, временами останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловаться, Майкл никак не мог избавиться от воспоминания о воспоминании. Он смотрел, как Кристина технично прихватывала мнемоника зубами за нижнюю губу, а потом за мочку уха, и ее губы шевелились, а в глазах горел тусклый, злой огонек. Она прекрасно притворялась, Майкл не мог не склониться перед талантом. Эта обведет кого угодно вокруг пальца и даже слежку с толку собьет, если за ними следят. О, наверняка следят — Майкл подавил желание обернуться, проверить, не идет ли кто за ним. Мнемоник вдруг бросил на него подозрительный взгляд: наверняка именно в этот момент Кристина рассказала ему, в чем дело. 

Они свернули в переулок, Майкл замедлил шаг, он как раз приблизился к темному провалу между домов и остановился будто бы взглянуть на часы — и в этот момент чья-то рука дернула его за воротник.

— Фиговый из тебя шпион, — сказала Кристина. — Веди, Джонни. 

И снова были лестницы, на этот раз наверх. Ноги болели немилосердно, Майкл едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать в голос, но оказалось, они уже пришли. Этот Джонни отпер дверь, отступил в сторону, пропуская их вперед, а Майкл затормозил на пороге, какое-то мгновение борясь с привычной паранойей. Внутри играло радио, это была знакомая, навязшая в зубах песня, принесшая ему миллионы — гиперреальный постдаб. Отец сказал о ней очень давно: “Что вижу, то и пою, да, сынок?” Майкл написал ее и сплавил совсем малоизвестной группе, а уже через неделю она гремела во всех американских чартах… 

— Все в порядке, — сказал Джонни. — Кто платит?

— Он, — ткнула пальцем Кристина.

Песня все играла, она была длинной, целая история, Майкл никогда не задумывал ее как коммерческий проект. Он запретил делать радио-эдишны, сокращенные версии, и часто жалел об этом — песня его души, его внутренней гармонии теперь омерзительно раздражала, тянулась, как презерватив, портила настроение, как все старое, несовершенное в творчестве… Кристина назвала сумму, и Майкл, не торгуясь, включил терминал и перевел задаток на счет в оффшорном банке. Наверняка деньги пойдут еще дальше, но его их благополучие не волновало.

То закодированное воспоминание Кристина спрятала в своем модифицированном пальце — высококлассной работе Чибы, почти незаметной, не то что груды мышц у качков из Дрома. Подключение интерфейса, пара минут — и у Джонни в голове плескалась бомба, свидетельство гениальной лжи и порочности правительства. Или просто глупая, ничего не стоящая подделка. 

Майкл подошел к двери, но его остановила Кристина.

— Ты куда? Мы здесь трахаемся, не забывайте, — сказала она. — И заплати Джонни остаток, брат, не жидись. Посидим еще полчасика. У меня есть с собой пару грамм кой-чего бодрящего, хочешь?

Майкл покачал головой, но Джонни радостно улыбнулся и кивнул, конечно же.

***

— Теперь мне нужен хакер, — заявила Кристина, когда они поднялись наверх, в цивилизованный город. Майкл потер лицо: хотелось спать, хотя он и считал себя совой, но Кристина могла его переплюнуть по всем статьям. После “порошка” она дьявольски похорошела — глаза блестели, щеки горели румянцем. Действительно, как после секса, и Майкл пожалел, что отказался от дозы. Он казался себе еще ниже, еще более уставшим и бестолковым, особенно на фоне Кристины. Выпуклый хром кофейного автомата отразил его бледное, нездоровое лицо — будто Майкл составлял заговор, а не развлекался. И правда, заговор же. Он криво улыбнулся.

— Ничего больше тебе не нужно, подруга? Слона? Ученую степень? Откуда я тебе возьму хакера в три часа ночи? И я тебе не спонсор. Хватит с тебя и мнемоника. Дальше сама плати.

Кристина хохотнула, запрокинув голову, ее короткие волосы в свете фонарей казались темной, элегантной шапочкой, хотя на деле просто торчали во все стороны.

— Тебе не надо платить хакеру, тупица, — сказала она, хлопая Майкла по плечу. — Дед говорил, что твоя мама клево умела серваки ломать.

— Она давно этим не занимается! — воспротивился Майкл.

— Ну конечно, зато она теперь на стенках рисует. Зашибенный прогресс.

Майкл обозлился.

— Обратись к Кинану, пусть он тебе подыщет подпольного хакера. Что вы там, шантажировали кого-то, да? Вот и дальше крути свои грязные делишки с ним, не со мной, и не впутывай в них мою маму!

Он развернулся и пошел по улице, шел быстро, сунул руки в карманы, каблуки негромко цокали по чистой и сухой мостовой, задавая комфортный, мелодичный ритм, он не оборачивался, но и не мог отвлечься от неприятных мыслей.

— Майк!

Не обернулся. Еще не хватало втянуть маму в это дерьмо, в эти заморочки. Она бы даже пальцем такое не стала трогать… Майкл замотал головой, скривился от накатившего отвращения. Кристина снова заставила его почувствовать себя полным дерьмом и ничтожеством — и как у нее получалось? Кто она, и кто он? 

Он не успел сделать следующий шаг. Воздух рядом с ним упруго загудел, его швырнуло в сторону, и Кристина, возникшая рядом с ним, встряхнула его за грудки, как куклу. Кажется, она вживила себе не только микросхемы в палец.

— Ты, дебил, не понимаешь? Счет времени на дни, на часы идет! — тихо прорычала она, едва разжимая губы. — То, что я сперла из памяти у этого старого педрилы… Он давно в отставке, но если об этом узнают — за нами тут же пошлют лучших Техов! Если уже не послали! Джонни — страховка, но и его легко убрать! Нужно срочно залить файл с анонимного выхода на независимый сервер, открыть карты! Ты что, не видишь, что происходит в последние дни? Совсем мозги залил жиром? Богатенькое дерьмо! Тебя-то это не касается! Не видишь, что ли, к чему все идет?

Майкл вывернулся из ее рук, оттолкнул ее, встряхнулся, как пес. Он видел, но не хотел об этом думать. Не хотел даже догадываться. 

— А у тебя, значит, интуиция! Надо было идти в ФБР, как твой отец.

— Пошел на хуй! И моего папашу на хуй, он совсем свихнулся после смерти Паркера, он теперь такой же, как они — вернуться к доброй старине, запретить разводы, запретить аборты, запретить Техов, запретить киберсекс, все запретить! Ебать, как у них все просто! А теперь, оказывается, это и не президент вовсе, это клика тупорылых старперов, которые сначала боялись признаться, что Гордон сдох — во время войны, наверное, чтобы боевой дух не упал, а потом вошли во вкус, как же! Ведь все можно! А через два года снова переизберут этого Мастера засратого, уже по привычке. По головиду его все время крутят, а разве проблема подделать голозапись? Все давно привыкли, что он не меняется! Все привыкли, что все стабильно, спокойно, всем похуй! А мне вот не похуй! И вали, если ты с ними, мудак.

Майкл стоял, как оплеванный. Он никогда в жизни — ни разу за все двадцать пять лет — не видел Кристину по-настоящему злой. Только сейчас. Она говорила с ним честно — честнее некуда; наверное, она впервые не соврала ему ни в одной мелочи.

— Я с тобой, — ответил он и дотронулся до ее руки. — Пойдем. Надеюсь, мама нам поверит.

Стеклянный лифт медленно вознес их на платформу Трубы. Майкл молчал, Кристина тоже не проронила ни слова. Они просто стояли рядом на платформе, потом в пневмопоезде, мчавшем их по городу, потом снова в лифте, поднимавшемся между цветущих яблоневых садов. 

— Доброе утро, мама, — сказал Майкл, когда она открыла дверь.

***

Мамина мастерская — еще одно произведение искусства. Белые стены, белые римские шторы, все будто мелом присыпано, и на этом фоне яркими пятнами горели ее картины. Мама и сама казалась такой же картиной здесь, среди белизны, маленьким, ярким этюдом в восточном стиле. Кристина ерзала на своем стуле, сжимая в руках бокал с “Лонгайлендом”, и явно не знала, с чего начать.

Мама, казалось, не спала — встретила их спокойно и радушно, будто бы они с Кристиной пришли днем, как обычные люди, а не ввалились в полчетвертого утра, еще и под кайфом.

— Нам нужна ваша помощь, миссис Ходжинс, — буркнула Кристина, глядя в бокал. Все ее храбрость и напористость куда-то испарились, она вдруг показалась Майклу слишком крупной, неуклюжей и глуповатой — как обычно.

— Энджела для тебя, детка, — ласково ответила мама. — И чем я могу вам помочь?

Кристина глубоко вздохнула, будто запасалась воздухом перед прыжком в воду, и начала свой рассказ. Майкл следил, как мамин взгляд из доброжелательно-снисходительного меняется на удивленный, а потом и на возмущенный. Кристина говорила, ходила по мастерской, жестикулировала, и теперь уже она казалась Майклу живой картиной, плодом творчества гиперреалистиков — слишком телесная, слишком атлетичная, слишком громкая, все слишком.

— Ходжинс был прав, — прошептала мама, когда Кристина договорила и упала обратно на стул, обессиленно упершись в колени, сгорбившись.

— Что? — переспросила Кристина еле слышно.

— Мой муж был прав, — повторила мама. — Он давно считал, что что-то не так, но… 

— Он всегда так считал, — добавил Майкл. Странно было вдруг понять, что папины фантазии и заскоки могут оказаться правдой. Пока мама не вспомнила об этом, Майкл и сам не связал эту историю с папиными параноидальными подозрениями.

Мама встала, выпрямилась, такая решительная.

— Я помогу вам, — заявила она. — Крис, детка, ты… Ты очень похожа на свою маму. Даже не представляешь, насколько.

— Я Кэб, — буркнула Кристина. — И я совсем на нее не похожа, чушь какая. Миссис Хо… Энджела, я даже не знаю, что искать и где — разве что приблизительно. И нужен супер-мощный анонимайзер. 

— Ну конечно, — снисходительно улыбаясь, ответила мама, подошла своим легким шагом к белоснежной стене студии, провела рукой, и стена легко скользнула в сторону, открыв проход в темный коридор. — Идемте.

Кристина первой шагнула за порог, Майкл услышал ее восхищенный возглас.

— Круто, Энджела, это… настоящее?

— Майкл Винсент Ходжинс! Почему ты сразу не привел ее сюда? — прошипела в это время мама прямо ему в ухо, и краска бросилась Майклу в лицо. Действительно… почему? — Да, детка, это настоящее.

— Энджелотрон! Мне про него рассказывал отец, — голос Кристины, горевший энтузиазмом в начале фразы, опустился и совершенно потух в конце. Слово “отец” она произнесла с отвращением.

Мама вздохнула и шагнула за порог. Майкл последовал за ней и замер — он тоже не подозревал, что знаменитая машина его детства сохранилась, и не просто сохранилась — мама апгрейдила ее, похоже, все это время! Интерактивный голоэкран, вспомогательные мониторы, несколько микросерверов, работавших абсолютно беззвучно, все супер-современное. Мама легко шагнула к ним и, словно Арахна, прядущая полотно, взмахнула руками, погрузив их в сияющую субстанцию. Энджелотрон ожил, по экрану побежал код. Дверь беззвучно закрылась, отрезав их от внешнего мира, а под потолком зажегся мягкий свет.

Мама улыбалась, поглаживая иконки пальцами.

— Сначала поглядим вот здесь… — код помчался по экрану вдвое быстрее, и Майкл вздрогнул — Кристина взяла его за руку, совсем как в детстве.

— Да, сюда можно будет загрузить… Давай файл! — Кристина разжала пальцы и подошла к маме, дотронулась до экрана. Тот дернулся: закодированное воспоминание было по-настоящему объемным. Строка состояния загрузки, стартовав с маленькой черточки, начала удлиняться, поползла вперед медленно, как улитка.

Майклу вдруг послышалось, что где-то за стеной что-то грохнуло и покатилось. Кристина тоже обернулась на звук — не показалось.

— Быстрее! — буркнула она. — Что вы делаете? Зачем?

Мамины руки летали по экрану, код сменялся кодом, микросерверы то и дело зверски пищали, как лабораторные мыши в ловушке.

— Хочу кое-что проверить, — мама говорила незнакомым, глуховатым голосом. Она в свете экрана казалась моложе лет на двадцать — легкая, тоненькая, с гладким лицом и точно выверенной проседью в волосах. Мама никогда не модифицировала себя. — Я взломала Пиланта, я взломаю и тебя, вот, получай!

Микросервер снова запищал, коды позади строки загрузки совершенно взбесились, в их очертаниях виделись хищные звери, скачущие по экрану, монстры, убийцы, но мама легкой рукой усмиряла их, заставляла лечь, прижаться к земле брюхом. Майкл затаил дыхание. За стеной снова что-то грохнуло, в этом уже не было сомнений. Кристина набычилась, подошла к потайной двери, но мама и головы не повернула.

— Они добрались до нас, — прошептала Кристина. — Джаред… Я позвоню ему, он вытащит, он умеет! Отсюда есть выход?

Мама молча боролась с кодами, а полоса загрузки ползла так медленно…

— Они отследят звонок, — сказал Майкл и опустился на стул. Он вдруг понял, что все было зря, эта борьба, эти взломы, мнемоника тоже наверняка загребли. В стену гулко ударило что-то тяжелое, запищали едва слышные голоса. Кажется, требовали выйти и сдаться.

— Не отследят, — бросила мама. — Звони, детка.

Кристина замолчала, потом начала вполголоса о чем-то говорить, слушая жужжание чужого голоса из дужки очков. Мама, закусив губу, двигала руками все быстрее, коды метались тиграми в клетке. 

— А это что такое? — пробормотала она, пока Кристина о чем-то спорила с Джаредом. — Погоди… Зачем?

Майкл встал и подошел ближе. В стену непрерывно колотили, Кристина говорила все громче, почти орала, мамины руки летали по экрану, разбрасывая обрывки брандмауэров, полоса загрузки стала длинной и тонкой, как червяк. Осталось совсем недолго. Совсем — и стена начала подаваться под ударами.

Загрузка остановилась, сервер пискнул, сообщая, что файл загружен.

— О, нет, почему это… закрыто, как тюрьма! — выкрикнула мама. — Что это за программа? Она бесконе… 

Экран передернулся — пес, отряхивающий воду со шкуры, коды каплями разлетелись во все стороны, и на них уставилось огромное лицо. Лицо мертвеца из воспоминания.

— Эй! — сказал Гордон Саксон и осклабился. — Так вы нашли меня!

Мама отшатнулась, Кристина уставилась на экран черными от изумления глазами. Майкл не мог и слова вымолвить. Даже те, за дверью, казалось, затихли.

— Выпустите меня, и я дам вам все, что захотите! — говорил Саксон, и его лицо вечного мальчишки, американской мечты, расплылось в еще более широкой усмешке. — Я все могу, красотка, любую мечту исполню, только… выпусти!!!

Мама, едва шевеля губами, ответила:

— Я… сломала брандмауэр. Вы можете уйти.

Саксон запрокинул голову, расхохотался, а потом микросервер заорал раненым зверем, и экран свернулся. Запахло горелой изоляцией.

Стена треснула.

— Бросить оружие, руки держать за головой!

Мама шагнула к другой стене, что-то нажала.

— Бегите.

Майкл схватил маму за руку.

— Только с тобой.

— Они ничего мне не сделают. Бегите! Крис, Майкл, не говорите куда — и я не смогу сдать вас. Вирусная реклама разнесет ваше воспоминание по всей сети через пару минут. Бегите скорей! Код на выходе — дурацкие факты Найджелл-Мюррея.

Кристина порывисто обняла ее.

— Спасибо.

Она дернула Майкла за руку, потащила за собой в открывшийся люк, снова винтовая лестница, и Майкл проклял сегодняшний день, встречу, все на свете. Там, за его спиной, спецназовцы наверняка схватили маму, и папу, наверное, тоже — о, наконец-то его прогнозы оправдались, радость-то какая! Кристина тащила его на буксире, безжалостно волоча по ступенькам.

— Быстрей, быстрей! Джаред подберет нас в Ночном городе, мы сможем выправить документы, дед все устроит за пару дней! Ну же, не тормози!

Майкл послушно перебирал ногами. Саксон. Почему Саксон? Он же умер, зачем мама говорила с ним, кто он вообще? Программа? Запись человека? А может, не было никакого заговора? Может, Саксон и правил Америкой до сих пор, просто…

— Дурацкие факты Найджелл-Мюррея! — выкрикнула Кристина, и дверь открылась. Грязный тротуар, обшарпанные стены, увешанные неоновыми побрякушками, — Ночной город, как он есть. 

— Теперь можно идти спокойно, — сказала Кристина. — Если будем бежать — заметят. Джаред ждет нас у тринадцатой линии Трубы, у платформы Крэя. Это, кажись, недалеко отсюда.

Они шли по пустынной улице, Ночной город в это время уже спал, слишком раннее утро, в такую пору даже самые завзятые маньяки ложатся в постель. Под ногами шелестел мусор, похрустывали пустые тюбики из-под флэшбека. Ночь отступала под их шагами, небо, едва видное из-за высоких зданий и паутины Прим Техов, стало мутно-серым, утренним.

Когда над их головами зажегся экран, Кристина даже не замедлила шаг.

— Ау! — закричал Гордон Саксон, и его голос заполонил все, отражаясь эхом от стен, забился, как муха между стекол. — Я не могу найти выход! Люди! Почему здесь нет дверей? Где я?

Майкл поднял голову. Экраны, сколько их было, от самого низу и доверху, показывали одно и то же — лицо президента. Перепуганное лицо.

— Где я? Люди! Выпустите меня отсюда! — Он ударил ладонями по экрану, и тот дернулся, загудел, но не поддался. — Эй, кто-нибудь! Я хочу выбраться отсюда! Я живой! Живо-о-ой!!!

Кристина дернула Майкла за руку, и они вышли на небольшую площадь. Еще квартал — и они будут на месте. Там их подберет Джаред Бут, и они смогут спрятаться, залечь на дно, никто их не найдет, никакие власти.

— Я живой! — бесновался на экранах Саксон.

Небо над их головами начало наливаться румянцем. Занимался рассвет.


End file.
